


You should really watch my show

by dorkygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, idk this was jst from a prompt!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A ((Castiel)) being an actor from a little known show signing autographs at a con, and Person B ((Dean)) has been standing in line for 15 minutes for a friend who weren’t able to show up. But when they get to the table and hold out the DVD their friend want autographed, they begin to stutter because “Oh no, they’re cute/hot!”</p><p>(Bonus: Person C ((Sam)) is the friend and shows up just as the situation becomes really awkward.)</p><p>~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should really watch my show

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was from an otp prompt blog on tumblr ((I'm extremely sorry I cant remember the url, if anyone knows it i'll credit properly)) and it was so cute, and so destiel, that I couldn't resist writing it.

Dean walked through the convention room, looking for the signing booth that Sam had directed him to. Apparently his favourite actor, Castiel or something, from this show that he watches -Dean hadn't even heard of it- was here, and Sam wanted his autograph. Dean was dragged along to the con because Sam didn't want to go alone, but as they arrived Sam got a phone call from his boss saying he was needed to collect a new case file. After trying to get more time and his boss getting snappy, he basically begged Dean to go get in line for the signing booth in his place while he went to get the case file. He assured him he'd get there in time, so Dean reluctantly agreed, taking the dvd of the show from Sam. 

**

It had been 15 minutes. Dean was growing restless waiting in line and Sam was a no show. Angrily texting Sam about how he said he'd be here, Dean was called up to the booth as he quickly finished the text to let Sam know he had to go up there. Taking in a deep breath and putting on a smile, Dean walked over to the booth and put the dvd down, glancing up to meet the most beautifully blue eyes he'd ever seen. The man smiled sweetly which made his eyes crinkle, running a hand through his dark hair which then fell perfectly into place. Dean was taken aback. Sam never told him how drop dead gorgeous Castiel was! 

"Uh, hey." Dean finally said, stumbling over his own words. 

"Hi." Castiel's smile remained on his face, grabbing his marker pen and taking off the lid. "What's your name? Who am I making this out to?" 

"Well, um, I'm Dean, but this is for my little brother, Sammy." He shyly returned the smile. 

Castiel started to write out an autograph and then looked up to Dean. "Do you have a napkin, or something, I could borrow?" He asked softly.

  "Yeah, yeah sure." Dean fumbled his hand around in his pocket, grabbing a tissue for him, handing it over. 

Their hands brushed against each others as Castiel reached out for the napkin, and Dean felt a spark of warm and happiness shoot through him, quickly yet reluctantly pulling back his hand as he realised the warmth spreaded to his cheeks and he felt a light blush occuring. Castiel scribbled something on the tissue, before looking up and laughing gently as he noticed the blush. 

"Is it your first time meeting an actor, Dean?" 

"Well i mean I don't even know your sho-" He stopped himself with a curse under his breath, "Yeah. It is, sorry." He looked down, embarassed at how much he managed to mess up in one sentence.

Castiel laughed again. Dean thought it was the nicest laugh he'd ever heard. 

"It's alright." 

Dean gave a little chuckle in return, looking back up. The two found themselves staring, each lost in the others eyes. 

Sam ran up to the booth, tapping Dean's shoulder and knocking him out of the trance he was in. Dean jumped a little bit, looking back at Sammy who suddenly seemed star struck and in awe at seeing Castiel. 

Giving a small wave, Castiel passed the dvd to Sam saying "Hiya, Sammy." In that sweet voice of his. 

"Hi, thanks!" Sam said happily, taking the dvd and looking at the signature which only made his smile widen. 

As the brothers began walking away, Castiel leant over the table and tugged on Dean's sleve, so he spun around instantly. 

"You forgot your napkin," Castiel said with a playful smile, passing it over. 

"Oh, uh, thanks." Dean said, baffled, as he took it, giving a wave goodbye as he jogged over to Sam who was basically half way across the convention hall already.

  "Dean, he was so cool!" Sam said, still looking down at his dvd.

  "Heh, yeah. He was." Dean nodded in agreement, looking down himself at his napkin, laughing a bit as he saw a phone number written down with "-Love, Castiel. PS- You should really watch my show." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! It's my first only-destiel thing that I've uploaded, and you'll have to excuse the quality for I haven't wrote destiel in a while...  
> As always, comments and kudos' are appreciated! ♡


End file.
